Saying Goodbye
Well, life has it's ups and downs. Now I'm in a down without an up. So I'm leaving forever unless someone beggs me not to and convinces me. I'll right something about you if I remember. PiGirl-Oh Emma, you have a special place in my heart. I know I can trust you and you're always there for me. I'll miss you. You know where to find me! For some reason, we were really good friends from the start. I think about you a lot and your never ebding charm always makes we want to smilr. You're a crazy crush machine and I love it. Primrose33-Kayla I feel the exact same way about you. Your always there for me, and I know I can trust you. I'll miss you too! YOu too know where to find me. I always think of you as a mature girl who knows exactly where she is in life and isn't afraid to share her thoughts. ShimmerGlimmer-Hmmmmmmmmmm...we have a bunch in common. You're older than me though, and, surprisingly don't think I'm a freak like most people your age! You always know what to say at the right time, just like Emma and Kayla. You are a great friend and so forgiving. I'm sorry I have to leave, I just don't want to cause any more trouble. I'll miss you!! Oh wait, maybe you can give your email to Emma to give to me? Maybe? CinnaHabitus-Where do I start.....you gave me a ridiculously funny nickname by dubbing me Purple Nerple. I still don't get it. I don't know much about you but you always ask if I'm ok when I say I'm sad. I don't really know what else to say since I don't really know you very well. I'll miss you. HopeD4-I hardly know you, but you are cool. Your so lively and cheery and nice! I'll miss you, and I don't know what else to say. Haymitch Abernathy-Ummm......I'll just say a crazy drunk swearing dude who is a therapist. Odd combo....I don't know if I'll miss you or not, sometimes no, sometimes yes. Not necessarily the swearing drunk part but otherwise I think yeah. Katniss "the girl on fire"-Oh my goodness....full of spunk, cheery, nice, helpful, comforting, the list goes on. You seem to have been through almost everything imaginable, and you always no what to say and you're in the right places at the right times. Finnick "What the Finnick" Odair-Let's see.....you always know what to say, your nice, your a guy and you don't think I'm a total FREAK (I think), and, yeah. Bye bye. Cato District 2 Male-I hardly know you but you're cool. You can get a litte crazy. No, a lot. I don't know really what else to say because I don't know you very well so yeah. MarvelD1-Ohhhh my goodness gracious. Crazy. Uber random. Friend (I think?). I had a crush on you. For some reason, just being around you makes me either go insane or insanely calm and at peace (in PM-discussing life). It's weird. I'll miss you a bunches. Maybe you can give Emma your email to give to me or something? I don't want to lose contact forever.